teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Oceanus Shenron
Oceanus Shenron, known as Liu Xing Long ( 'Ryū Shinron', lit. "Six-Star Dragon") in the original Japanese version, is the Shadow Dragon of air and wind. Unlike her comrades, except for Syn Shenron, Oceanus Shenron has the power to control wind element. She is born when Oolong ruins Emperor Pilaf's wish for world domination by wishing for a pair of panties from a "hot babe". The circumstances of her birth are a source of embarrassment to her, as she turns red when Goku asks how she was born. Even Pan blushes, but Goku still thinks it is funny. Personality Canon Oceanus Shenron is the second most comical dragon, and is created in a time when the series is still very comical (specifically, the Emperor Pilaf Saga). She is both good (in that she provides free fish to the townsfolk, and it was only they, not Oceanus, who abused their newfound laziness, though she may have counted on this) and bad (in that she uses several dirty tactics to try to defeat Goku and pollutes the town with rotten fish), and is created with a wish neither completely good, nor completely evil: Oolong wished for a hot girl's panties (or the most comfortable underwear in the world in the dubbed version), which may also explain why Oceanus has a female appearance. However, as Oolong made a selfish wish with good intentions (wasting the dragon's powers before Pilaf could wish for world domination), Oceanus is likewise an evil dragon beneath a benevolent façade (both figuratively and literally, as she also hides her hideous true form behind her elegant "water spirit" persona). Her shapeshifting is also a trait she shares with her creator Oolong (who incidentally is know to have transformed into a handsome man when he was first introduced as well as shapeshifting into the attractive female Bulma). Abridged Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Air Shattering Energy Ball – Oceanus Shenron summons up multiple air balls to storm her enemy. * Mighty Hurricane Fury – A fast, skin-piercing hurricane that she used against Goku. * Whirlwind Spin – A small tornado able to suck up anything surrounding it. * Shapeshifting – Oceanus Shenron clearly had some degree of shapeshifting that allowed her to appear as Princess Oto. * Invisible Forcefield – Oceanus Shenron can create an invisible force field, and whoever hits it bounces off. * Possession – Used in Victory Mission to possess Nimu. * Class-up – Used on the possessed Nimu to turn him into a Classed Up Avatar. * Ruthless Blow – A special ability used in Dragon Ball Heroes, which causes a deathblow upon activation and increases damage. * Dark Dragon – Oceanus Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Shadow Dragons